Caution: Over Protective Dad
by Kuriboh101
Summary: Alex, Jaden and Alexis's daughter, is now 16 and now she's allowed to date, but not everyone likes it, and her father Jaden is the main one. Now that his daughter is going on a date with a good looking boy, Jaden is not too happy. What crazy things would he do to protect his precious baby? Find out. :3 ...and no flames! -Kuriboh101
1. Chapter 1

**Caution: She's 16**

"Finally, the day is here!" Alex excitedly marked a red X on her calender.

Alex, the daughter of Jaden and Alexis, was very excited. Today was the day of her first date. Alex couldn't stop smiling, she was always waiting for that day. It's been a week after her birthday and she was 16 years old. Now the age 16, symbolizes maturity in which Alex has shown, but she still did have fun. Everyone saw how the beautiful girl has now grown over the years and matured, which they were all very proud of.

Now not everyone was happy about Alex growing up. Jaden was the main one, deep inside, he didn't want his little girl to grow up. He even would keep every guy away from her, even with just a simple glare, and he knew what to do if the boys didn't heed his warning. The boys were very interested in Alex and she started to become more interested in guys, much to her father's annoyance.

When Alex was 13, she wanted to go on a date at the age 14, but her father Jaden told her that he wouldn't let her date until she was 29. It was pretty typical of dads when their daughters are getting older and guys develop these crazy hormones. Alex talked with her mother, Alexis, and they had a family meeting (without Alex's brother's: Seten and Jaden Jr.) Alex and Jaden told her their differences about when to let Alex date. Alexis thought about this and she came up with an answer. She can date at the age 16.

Alex made a deal with her father, and he agreed with it, unwillingly. But today was the day when Alex finally got a guy (totally handsome with a good looking car, I may add) and she had a very cute outfit. Everything was perfect.

Alex got into her shower, then she got dressed, and then she walked over to her vanity and ran a brush through her beautiful blonde hair.

She then got out her deck and said "Today's the day.". A bunch of Alex's duel spirits appeared and they cheered, because they also knew what today is.

Alex then put her deck in her pocket and ran downstairs all happy and fulled with smiles

"I'm glad you've decided to stay for summer vacation, sweetheart." Alexis said while giving her son, Seten a plate of scrambled eggs, two strips of bacon, and a piece of toast.

Seten brushed his brown bangs away from his eyes and gave a warm smile to his mother. "thanks mom."

"So how's the business class going?" Alexis asked whilst pouring some coffee for herself.

"It's fine. I was told by the professor that I was the best in my class." Seten answered.

"Good morning mom, dad, and Jaden Jr." Alex greeted, but she hesitated when she saw her older brother, Seten. "and Seten?"

Seten saw his baby sister and smiled. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Yeah, but how.."

"It's Summer Vacation and I've decided to stay here for the summer." Seten answered knowing what his sister will ask him.

"That's wonderful news!" Alex cheerfully said and then she hugged her brother from behind, followed by a kiss on his cheek.

"Someone's happy." Alexis pointed out with a smile.

Alex turned to her mother. "Of course momma, today's the day."

Alexis knew what her daughter was talking about, her first date.

Alexis kissed her daughter on the forehead. "It sure is."

"What day?" a voice seriously asked that belonged to Jaden who was sitting next to Seten with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Daddy, don't you know?" Alex asked which received a confused look from her father.

"I'm going on a date later on." Alex finally pointed out.

Jaden's jaw dropped and his eyes felt blank. He even turned as white as a ghost and dropped his coffee mug on the floor, which broke. Then he finally was focused and looked at his daughter, who was nervous.

"You're not going anywhere!" Jaden pointed out a bit fiercely.

Alex was annoyed with her father right now, but she had thought of something.

"Dad remember the meeting? No dates until I'm 16?" Alex asked which Jaden did remember and he nodded his head. "Well I'm 16, and well... we've made a deal." Alex added on.

Jaden was about to say something, but Alexis gave him the "she's right" glare. Jaden kept his mouth and cleaned up his coffee mess on the floor with a mop.

Alex sat down next to her father and tried to stay calm. Alexis sat a cup of orange juice before her daughter and Alex immediately drank it.

"Would you like something to eat?" Alexis asked her daughter.

"No thank you. I'm not really hungry." Alex said.

"Well you should at least have something to eat." Alexis pointed out.

Alex walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a granola bar. "I'll just have this granola bar, mom." Alex said as she was walking out of the room.

Alexis watched her daughter walking out of the room smiling. She's understanding about a girl's excitement about her first date, it's very exciting.

"Would you like seconds, boys?" Alexis asked.

"No thank you, I'm going to get started on my work." Jaden said whilst walking out of the office. Jaden was still troubled about her daughter's date later on, and it's with a teenager guy. He knew what boys at that age is capable of when they're with a beautiful girl, like his daughter.

"_She's not going anywhere, and I'll make sure of it."_ Jaden thought.

To be continued...

Me: I remember my first date.

Onno: no one wants to hear your life story!

Me: Well, you've never been on a date.

Onno: true but..

Me: Ok! So Alex got a date. Good for her, but Jaden's not happy about it...it's typical of dads -_-, but they have their reasons, anyway read and review please, no flames! :3


	2. Caution: Deals and Plans

**Caution: Deals and Plans**

Alexis was sitting on a couch and she watched her husband paced back and forth in the living room like a caged animal thinking about ways to make sure Alex doesn't go on that date. She was annoyed, but she did admire how Jaden is in this situation as being an over protective father. She would laugh at this, but she was admiring her husband's "thinking mood"; she was about to comment on that, but now is not the time for that.

"We could lock her in her room for the night" Jaden suggested.

"Jaden, honestly I-" Alexis began.

"No, she's a teenager, she'll find a way to break out." Jaden cut her off. "Okay, how about giving her a ton of chores so that she can be busy for the night."

"Jaden, I-" Alexis tried again.

"Ugggh, I don't know!" Jaden said in frustration. "I just don't know."

Jaden sat on the couch next to his wife, and he crossed his arms and gave a cute pout face. Alexis pecked her husband's cheek which made him pay attention to her.

"Dear, Alex will be alright." Alexis said in a assuring tone.

Jaden wasn't 100% sure about that, he didn't know who his daughter is going out with. He wasn't so sure about letting his daughter go out with someone; he knew about guys and how they act when they're with a beautiful girl, all they want was 'sex'. Some boys can't control their hormones, so they do things that him and the girl will regret and he didn't want that happening to his precious daughter.

"I believe she's ready; I wouldn't let her go if she wasn't ready." Alexis said to her troubled husband. "We did raise our daughter well you know"

'_Hard to argue with that.' _Jaden thought. Jaden stood up and thought for a second, and finally he made a decision.

"Fine, I'll let Alex go on her 'date',but if the boy does anything that will hurt her, I'll see to it that he's destroyed." Jaden said. "So do we have a deal?"

"It's a deal." Alexis said then she shook her husband's hand.

…...

Jaden and his eldest son, Seten were dueling in the basement. Jaden destroyed Seten's "Lord of Dragons aka 'Lord of D.' with Neos. Seten only had 1000 life points and the difference of damage was 1300, making Jaden win and Seten lose the duel.

After his life points hit 0, Seten collapsed and he fell to the ground. Jaden walked up to him with a serious face and he helped his son up.

"What happened there, son?" Jaden asked a bit strictly.

"I...well, I um." Seten tried to began answering.

"Let me see your hand." Jaden said.

Seten showed his father the cards he had in his hand before he lost. Jaden looked at the cards, and one card caught him by surprise.

Jaden gave his boy the card that caught his attention.

"Negate Attack huh?" Jaden questioned. "You should of negated Neos's attack, you know this very well."

Seten brushed his brown bangs out of his face. "Sorry about that dad." Seten apologized.

"You're losing your touch, son." Jaden commented. He looked away from his son.

"Is something wrong, dad?" Seten asked.

Jaden closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Your sister is going on a date." Jaden calmly answered.

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked a confused Seten.

Jaden opened his eyes and faced his son. "Letting my daughter going with a horny teenage pervert; yeah, that's not exactly a good thing."

Seten just looked at his father all confused.

"Look, your mother wants me to let Alex go on this date, and..well I'm not so sure about this, but I did say that I'll let her go." Jaden added.

Seten started laughing and Jaden let out a brief growl.

"What's so funny?" Jaden scowled.

Seten stopped laughing, but he still kept his smile. "Don't worry dad, Alex is a strong girl, I would know, because I've been on a date myself."

Jaden arched an eyebrow. "Ok, so tell me about one of your 'great dates'."

Seten thought about one of his dates in college with a smile. "It was few years ago in college. I was very interested in girls back then, but I was very shy. I've wanted to ask out this very popular girl, her name was Veronica Miz. Fiery red hair, amber eyes, and a sexy body that made every guy lust for her and every girl wished to have the same figure as hers. She was a matured senior, and I was just a laid back freshmen with dreams. Anyway, I asked out Veronica and she said yes. Then on a Friday for our date, I took her to Sami's Sushi Bar and then a place called 'Lover's Peak.' to watch the stars."

" and how was the date?" Jaden interrupted.

"Well, we didn't do much 'talking', if you get what I'm saying at Lover's Peak." Seten answered with a thumbs up and a wink. "All of my friends end their date at Lover's Peak. But sadly-" Seten began.

"But what?" Jaden asked anxiously.

"The date led to something. We were about to...you know." Seten said worriedly.

Jaden's eyes widened "and then what happened?"

"We've decided to see other people." Seten answered.

After he heard his boy's story, Jaden had a bit of fear. He didn't want his daughter pregnant, because of this boy she's going out with. Jaden looked at son with a serious expression.

"See, this is what I'm afraid of. This is all part of a boy's nature, they change into these horny dogs. " Jaden finally admitted.

Seten never have thought of this. He didn't want those things happening to his baby sister the same way how this almost happened to Veronica. Seten's face suddenly turned serious.

"Dad, we have to keep an eye on that boy."

Jaden nodded his head. "I know that ,son."

"Have you ever felt like that with mom?" Seten asked with concern.

Jaden recalled those moments when he almost lost control with his hormones when he was dating Alexis. He knew he could of lost her, but she did forgive him, because he did have self control when she gave him those messages.

"Yes, there was some times when I...almost had the urge to take your mother's body, but now that we're married,it's different." Jaden answered. "but I'm defiantly going to keep an eye on that boy."

"I'll do the same too, dad." Seten confidently said.

"Yep, but when he gets here, don't give him the warm greeting. Make him feel challenged, so he'll take you seriously."

"Will do."

Jaden gave a slight nod and he walked to his desk.

"I want to show you this, my boy." Jaden said.

Seten walked over to his father. "What is it?"

Jaden pulled a small box out of his pocket and he opened it. "This."

The box revealed a beautiful sapphire necklace with a silver chain. Seten didn't know what this necklace was for.

"What's with the necklace dad?" Seten questioned his father.

"Look closely." Jaden suggested.

Seten eyed the necklace closely; he suddenly saw miniature sized camera lends in the centered sapphire jewel of the necklace.

"Is there a camera in there?" Seten asked.

"Exactly. Alex will wear this and she or the boy won't know that I'm watching 24/7. And, this sapphire necklace matches Alex's dress that she'll be wearing for her date, so no one will suspect a thing." Jaden said proudly.

"I like this." Seten said with full of admiration about his father's master plan. "when did you make this?"

"At work, of course." Jaden answered. "Don't under estimate technology, Seten."

Jaden smirked about his master plan. _'This boy will have to be cautious about dating MY baby girl.'_

To be continued...

Me : I'm back !

Onno -**throws a bowling at me.**- Where in Satan's hell have you been?

Me:** -dodges ball-** Well I was at Universal Studios and Sea World.

Onno: Where was your first date?

Me: at a basketball game...not the best place for a date, but it was cool. -**sigh**- man, I love that Drake. ^w^ 3

Onno: -_- say it.

Me: Read and Review. I only own the non existing Yugioh characters.

Onno: they know that

Me: but I own you. You are my slave, make me a sandwich!

Onno -**walks away**- somebody! Anyone! Steal me! Ladies, I'm available!

Me: …...crap. -_- you know what to do...Nya!


	3. Caution: He's Here

**Caution: He's Here**

6:00 pm...

"He's here!" Alex exclaimed after the doorbell rang.

Before she could open it, Alex turned around to her mother.

"How do I look?" Alex quickly asked.

Alexis looked at her daughter. She did look stunning with the blue strapless dress that came down to one inch above her knees. The girl also wore a pair of shiny black high heel boots to complement her smooth bare legs. Her hair was down, but it was applied in a curled matter. Her make up consist of pink lip gloss, a little bit of blue eye- shadow, and a touch of blush on her cheeks to keep it simple. Alex was also wearing sweet aroma perfume.

"You look beautiful." Alexis said in awe. Alex smiled at her mother's complement and then she opened the door.

A teenage guy holding a bouquet of red roses was standing at the door was smiling when Alex opened the door.

"H-hi Alex." the guy stuttered because he was amazed about Alex's beauty.

"Hi Daren." Alex greeted shyly. "Come in."

Daren walked in and he was awed by the girl's beautiful house, but he was very stunned, because of Alex.

"These are for you." Daren said and he gave her the flowers.

Alex blushed and she giggled softly. "Thank you."

Alexis saw the very handsome teenager with her daughter.

Daren saw the beautiful woman and smiled. "Hello Mrs. Kaiba."

Alexis smiled. "Hello, and you must be-"

"Daren." he completed her sentence and he extended a hand to give her a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Daren. You can call me Alexis." Alexis said.

"Isn't he something,mom?" Alex asked.

"Yes, not only is he handsome, but he's polite." Alex commented which made the boy blush.

Daren was very handsome. His brown hair and brown eyes made him very dreamy in the girls' eyes. He was wearing tan khaki pants, a forest green polo shirt, and black shiny leather-ed shoes. Daren was an athlete and the perfect dream man in most girls' eyes.

Suddenly, Jaden walked in the room to see his wife, his daughter, and the target...I mean Daren.

Daren saw the man and smiled. "Hello Mr. Kaiba." then he extended out a hand to him.

Jaden just looked at the boy's hand and then he gave it a squeezing handshake, which brought pain into Daren.

"Ow...oh, you really have a perfect grip, sir." Daren commented after they released from the handshake.

Jaden just smirked. "Why, thank you."

"Dad-dy," Alex warned through the clenching of her teeth.

Alexis just gave her husband a glare, and he knew the meaning of that.

Daren faced Alex and he smiled at her, which made the happy girl blushed.

"You look very beautiful, Alex." Daren said softly.

"Thank you." Alex said shyly.

Alexis was awed, but Jaden was boiling with anger, because he didn't like the fact that the hoodlum was drooling over his baby girl. He gave an icily glare at Daren, which made him understand and he stopped focusing on Alex.

"Well, we better get going." Alex said.

"Aren't you forgetting something, sweetheart?" Alexis asked.

"I don't think I-" Alex started but then she remembered. "Oh yeah, my jacket. Hey mom, will you come help me find it? I'll be right back Daren, just stay with daddy for a while." she said as she and Alexis headed upstairs.

Daren waiting nervously for his stunning date, but what really made him nervous was Jaden. Usually, the parents of the girls he dated would love him, especially the father, because they can talk about sports and stuff, but not this dad.

Daren gulped and he decided to try starting a conversation. "Sir, how is your father's company processing?"

Jaden didn't respond to that, he knew what he was trying to do.

Jaden slowly was advancing on him and was Daren backing up. Daren had butterflies in his stomach, he knew that Jaden meant business. Just then, Daren stopped backing away from the glaring father when he bumped into a broad chest behind him. Daren's eyes widened and he slowly turned around. Another brunette man was in the room. Daren backed up to get a better view of him.

Daren cleared his throat"Hello."

Seten's frown got deeper. "Hi."

Daren just nervously extended his hand "I'm Daren."

Seten just looked at it. "Seten, Alex's older brother."

Daren just put his hand down. "It's nice to meet you, Seten."

"I wish I could say the same." Seten gruffly said.

Daren looked at both of the men who were glaring at him. He felt like they were pointing daggers at him.

"What's your full name?" Jaden asked.

"Daren James Moriarty." Daren answered.

"Where are you going?" Jaden asked.

"To Antonio's and then a movie, Sir." Daren answered.

"The new Italian restaurant in Downtown Domino ?" Seten asked

"Yes sir." Daren answered.

"and what's the name of the movie?" Jaden asked.

" The Rose of Flame." Daren answered.

"Rated?" Jaden asked.

"P-13. Mostly for violence." Daren answered.

"at which theater?" Seten asked.

"At the theater called "Starz"" Daren answered.

"You seem to have all of the answers." Jaden commented.

"T-thank you, sir." Daren stuttered.

Jaden gave a boy a simple glare.

"Sir, all I want is to give Alex a good time." Daren assured.

"What do you mean by a 'good time'?" Seten asked defensively.

"I mean by entertainment." Daren answered to the young man's question.

Jaden deeply looked into the boy's eyes. "Look, you better keep all of your body parts away from my little girl! Put her first, take care of her...and if you DON'T, I will DESTROY you!, and then I'll give whatever is remaining of you to my son!" Jaden warned.

Daren sweated and then he turned to Seten, who had an evil smirk on his features.

"Are we clear?" Jaden asked.

"C-crystal clear, sir." Daren stuttered.

Jaden stopped glaring at the shaking boy when he heard Alexis and Alex coming down from upstairs.

Alex was now wearing a short unzipped white leather jacket over the top part of her dress.

"Are you ready?" Alex asked her date.

"Yep." Daren answered.

"Umm, before you go, you might want to wear this." Jaden said while pulling out a small black box from his pocket and it revealed a beautiful necklace after he opened the box.

Alex was stunned and awed. "Awe daddy, it's beautiful and it matches my dress." Alex began. The beautiful girl hugged her father and she kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Jaden smiled. "You're welcome sweetheart." and then she put it around his little girl's neck.

But Alex didn't know that there was a camera secretly located in the Sapphire jewel part of the necklace.

"Well, you two better get going. Have fun and stay safe." Alexis said with a smile.

"Ok, good bye." Alex said as she and Daren were heading out the door.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all." Daren said.

Before the door close, Jaden gave Daren one more glare to tell him that he was keeping an eye on him.

Jaden peaked out of the window and he saw his precious baby with the pervert for a date. He saw them step into Daren's car and they drove off.

"Well, there they go." Alexis said with a smile.

Jaden just felt disgusted, his little girl going out with a lecher was just is too painful for him to think about. But, he did have a plan, he pulled his son, Seten, over to the living room.

"What's up dad?" Seten asked.

"How did you feel about the boy?" Jaden asked.

" I didn't buy his homy act." Seten answered with a suspicious look.

"Same here, but I want you to play along with this ,ok." Jaden instructed.

"What's your plan?" Seten anxiously asked his father.

"If Alex wants to go on a date, she's going to have a chaperone...or shall I say TWO chaperones." Jaden answered and then he winked.

"Two chaperones? Where are we going to find-" Seten began but then he thought it through. "Oh, I see."

"Right. So now I want you to play it cool." Jaden said.

"Should I tell mom?"Seten asked.

"No, absolutely not!." Jaden hissed.

"Ok." Seten said nervously.

Seten and Jaden walked back into the room where they were in with Alexis.

"I think we should order a pizza for dinner." Alexis suggested.

"Actually dear, I was about to take Seten for a father and son dinner and talk about how college is going for him." Jaden said.

"Y-yeah, he's going to give me some advice." Seten said with an innocent assuring smile.

Alexis gave them a suspicious look, "Are you sure?"

"Yep, I assure you, this is only going to be a talk about college." Jaden assured with his smile that she always loved.

"Ok. Where are you guys going to eat at?" Alexis asked.

"Antonio's." Jaden answered.

"Don't you have to make a reservation?" Alexis questioned.

"Most do." Jaden answered.

" Is that all you're doing?" Alexis asked.

"Yep." Jaden answered.

"You seem to have all of the answers." Alexis commented.

"You seem to have all of the questions." Jaden commented back.

Alexis felt slightly annoyed. "Alright, but get dressed up."

Jaden and Seten rushed upstairs to take quick showers and get dressed up. Jaden was worried about if his daughter was alright, and if Daren was going to listen to his warning. Jaden did say he was going to keep an eye on Daren, so that's what he's going to do.

To be continued...


	4. Caution: He's Watching You

**Caution: He's Watching You**

In Jaden and Alexis's bathroom...

Jaden was combing his brown hair, and then he spray some cologne on himself. After that, he took a look at himself in the mirror with his tailored suit on. Jaden smirked at his own handsome reflection.

"Jaden, you are one handsome devil." he said to himself.

"So you're spying on your daughter huh?" Yubel asked as she suddenly appeared next to him.

"Yep, and don't even think about interfering." Jaden instructed.

Yubel just rolled her eyes. _'Typical'_ she thought and the spirit disappeared.

Jaden took one more good look at himself, and then he walked out to the living room to wait for Seten.

Suddenly, Alexis came in and she was stunned by her husband's very handsome appearance right now.

"You look very handsome, Jaden." Alexis commented.

Jaden gave her a warm smile, "Why thank you, Lexi."

"Hey, I'm ready!" Seten called out.

Seten was also wearing a black tailored suit, like his father, he was also wearing cologne.

"Like father, like son, you two are both very handsome." Alexis commented.

"Thank you." Jaden and Seten said simultaneously.

"Well let's get going Seten." Jaden said.

"We won't be out very long." Seten said.

" See ya, Lex." Jaden said and then he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Bye Jay." Alexis said back.

"Bye mom." Seten waved as he was heading out the doorway.

"Bye Seten." Alexis waved back.

Jaden and his son headed to his car and then they stepped inside of it.

"Do you know how to get there, dad?" Seten asked after he put his seat- belt on.

"I sure do." Jaden answered. "So are you ready?"

"I am."

Jaden quickly pulled out of the drive through and he started driving to Antonio's. He was determined to keep an eye on Alex's safety, before that pervert Daren ever thinks about taking her virginity...or doing anything stupid.

"Hey Seten, do me a favor and go to the spy app on my phone." Jaden instructed and he handed the young man his phone.

"You mean, the one with the picture of a camera?" Seten asked.

"Exactly."

Seten opened the app and it immediately showed Alex and Daren.

"Do you see the boy?" Jaden asked.

"Yes." Seten answered.

"What's he doing?" Jaden quickly asked.

"He's having a conversation with her." Seten answered again.

"What are they talking about?" Jaden asked a bit fiercely.

"Sports." Seten answered once more.

"I don't remember Alex being interested in sports." said a confused Jaden.

"I think she is now." Seten said. "because of Daren being an athlete and all."

Jaden rolled his eyes.

"Have you had a chance to research about Daren?" Seten asked his father.

"Yes and I don't believe what his internet profile is telling me." Jaden said.

"Well we're in Downtown Domino now." Seten pointed out.

"Yep, and I see Daren's car." Jaden added on. Jaden turned left and he followed Daren's white car with his black and more expensive car.

**In Daren's car...**

"So what do you have planned for now?" Alex shyly asked.

" A dinner at Antonio's Italian Restaurant." Daren answered.

"I heard that place is nice, and the food is even nicer." Alex said with an elegant smile.

Daren didn't respond, but he smiled. He looked at Alex's elegant flowing blonde hair. Her perfume also filled his nostrils with a very arousing scent. He felt a bit of saliva slipping out of his mouth, he noticed it and he quickly wiped it off.

Back with Jaden and Seten...

"I saw saliva slip out of his mouth." Seten discovered.

Jaden felt anger inside of him and he really stepped on the gas petal to speed up. After driving for ten minutes they finally arrive at Antonio's. Jaden saw Daren park near the restaurant. Jaden decided to park further away.

"Why didn't you park next to him?" Seten question his father's action.

"So Alex won't see our car." Jaden answered.

"Good thinking." Seten commented.

"Yep, now let's find a parking spot." Jaden said

In Daren's car...

"Are you ready?" Alex asked.

Daren was a little hesitant about that, and he couldn't stop thinking about Jaden's warning. He wanted to feel Alex, and he was aroused by her, but he knew what Jaden will do if he didn't heed his warning.

"Hello?, Daren?." Alex said while waving her hand in front of his face.

Daren quickly snapped out of it. "Oh...I'm so s-sorry..I." he began.

"It's ok." Alex cut him off.

Daren looked at his date's necklace, he looked deeply into the center Sapphire jewel. "Not to sound stupid but is that a camera in your necklace?" he asked.

Alex was confused, but she looked into the sapphire jewel of the necklace. She looked in it deeply and she saw camera lends in it.

"I-I believe so" she stuttered. "I didn't even know."

"Who would put a camera in your necklace?" Daren asked.

_'My father.'_ Alex thought.

"Um, it really doesn't matter", Alex pointed out. "Let's just enjoy the date." she suggested.

Daren's nerves went away, "Agreed." he said with a smile.

"Well I'll just put this in my purse." Alex said and she put the necklace in her purse. "Good Eye for spotting it." Alex commented.

"Thank you." Daren said. "and even without the necklace, you still look divine." he added sincerely.

Alex blushed a darker shade of red than the other times that Daren made her blush.

"Let's go inside." she quietly suggested.

"Ok." Daren said and they got out and they headed inside of the restaurant.

In Jaden's car...

Seten's eyes were as wide as saucers and Jaden noticed it.

"What happened?" Jaden asked his son anxiously.

"They found out about the hidden camera, and Alex hid the necklace camera in her purse and now there's no signal." Seten answered.

_' I better install a camera with a better signal tractor, or better yet, I'll put one on her purse.'_ Jaden thought.

"Shit!" Jaden angrily but silently said.

"Double Shit!" Seten said.

Jaden turned off his car and he opened the door.

"Let's go." Jaden commanded.

"alright." Seten confirmed and he also exited the car.

To be Continued...


	5. Caution: Dinner At Antonio's

**Caution: Dinner At Antonio's**

Alex and her date Daren walked into the beautiful Italian Restaurant know as Antonio's. The place was very decorative, but formal. They walked up to the host who was behind a podium so they can be seated.

The host smiled when he saw the two. "Welcome to Antonio's." the host greeted. "Did you make a reservation?" he asked while getting out his list.

"Yes I did." Daren answered. "I'm Daren Moriarty."

The host search his list for "Daren Moriarty".

"I don't see Daren-" he began, but then he finally found his name, "Oh, sorry about that. You did make a reservation. Steven will escort you to your table." the host said.

A waiter behind the host smiled at Alex and Daren. "Hello my name is Steven, please follow me." Steven said.

Steven led them to a beautiful table that had the whitest of cloth. Daren pulled out the chair for Alex, he also took her jacket off for her and placed it on her chair, and she sat down. Daren pushed in her chair, and then he made his way to his seat across from her.

Steven gave the two their menus. "I'll be back shortly to take your drink orders." Steven said and then he walked away.

Alex looked at her handsome date and she smiled. Daren noticed her beautiful smile and he smiled back with pleasure.

"I can tell you like this place." Daren pointed out.

"I sure do." Alex said. "and thank you." she said with gratitude. Alex knew that most of her friends had their dinner dates at burger joints or other fast food estates, but Daren took her to a gorgeous restaurant with high quality, and she was very grateful for that.

They both opened their menus and scanned everything.

"So, what looks good to you?" Alex asked.

Daren could only look at her soft and moist lips; he also looked at how elegant she looked. He also thought that she was cute when she blushed and how she tried to avoid his eyes. He loved the way she looked, but he really wanted to know about the feeling of kissing her, and how would she taste. He wanted her, but the warning about keeping his body parts away that her father told him was very serious, and Daren could possibly get his life ended, and even Alex's older brother Seten was on Jaden's side. Man, things will not go Daren's way.

"D-Daren?" Alex stuttered.

Daren finally snapped out of it, and he payed attention to his stunning date.

"Oh um sorry, and the Steak Gorgonzola looks good to me." Daren finally answered.

Alex felt that something was wrong with Daren. "What's wrong Daren?"

"Oh... um nothing Alex, I was just thinking about how good the food is going to be." Daren lied.

Alex gave him a suspicious look, but then he focused back to the menu.

Steven finally came back with a notepad and a pen. "Are you guys ready to order?" Steven asked.

"Yep." Alex answered. "I'll have the Chicken Scampi, and I'll have a raspberry lemonade to drink."

Steven wrote everything down on paper, and then he turned to Daren. "and you sir?"

"The Steak Gorgonzola and a Diet Coke ,please." Daren said. Steven wrote his order down on paper.

"Thank you both, and I'll be coming out with bread- sticks shortly." Steven said and he walked away.

…...

Jaden and Seten finally entered the beautiful Italian Restaurant.

"Wow, this place is nicer than I thought!" Seten exclaimed.

"Shh, we're only here to spy on Alex and her little 'date'." Jaden reminded his son.

"Oh... sorry." Seten apologized. "Did you make a reservation, dad?" Seten questioned.

Jaden smirked "No, but you can leave that to me."

Jaden and Seten walked up to the podium. The host asked if they had a reservation, but Jaden told him his identity and he showed him his I.D. of having the last name "Kaiba". Being the son of the most powerful man in Japan or maybe all of Asia did come with benefits. The host was very happy that Jaden came with his son to Antonio's. The host gave Jaden the reservation that was supposed to be for the mayor of Domino City and his wife, but they didn't have a billion dollar manufacturing gaming business, now did they. The happy host even let Jaden pick out any table in the restaurant, he picked one where he could see Alex, but he picked a table where he and Seten could be hidden from the girl.

A waiter gave them their menus. Jaden order a 12 oz wine class of a wine called "Chez Grape" and Seten ordered an Apricot Fizz drink. Jaden immediately started spying on Alex, and he discovered that Daren was leering at her, and he was staring past down her face, so it looked like he was lingering at her breast. Jaden felt anger boiling up inside of himself. "That...pervert." he said to himself.

Jaden called over his waiter.

"Hey, if you want a bigger tip, bring that table 12 baskets of bread-sticks, and don't say who it's from." Jaden instructed while pointing at Alex's table .

The waiter immediately did what Jaden told him to do. He walked over to Alex and Daren's table and served them 12 baskets of warm bread-sticks.

"Hey waiter, what's up with all of these bread-sticks?" Alex asked.

"U-umm, someone wanted you to have these bread-sticks." the waiter stuttered and then he quickly walked away. Jaden smirked, because he finally stopped that lecherous gaze that Daren was giving to his little girl.

"That was nice, but I don't think I can eat all of these bread-sticks." Daren chuckled.

Alex gave him a small smile. "Well, we can eat some."

Jaden smirked. _'At least he didn't touch her.'_

A waiter came up to them and asked, "May I take your order?"

"I'll have the Lasagna, please." Seten said.

The waiter noticed that Jaden was not paying attention.

"Umm sir?" the waiter asked.

"Dad, the waiter wants your order." Seten whispered.

"Umm, just give me Spaghetti and Meatballs." Jaden ordered, but he was still spying on Alex.

The waiter just looked at Seten, who then shrugged his shoulders. The waiter wrote down the orders and he walked away.

Jaden took a sip of his wine, and he looked at his baby girl having a conversation with the perv. Suddenly, Alex and Daren's food came. Jaden eyed those two, and Daren was feeding Alex some of his food with a fork while in a lustful gaze at her. This made Jaden angry and he eyed them to make sure that nothing else happens. Jaden was very tempted to punch the boy's eyes out, but Alex and even Alexis will both be angry with him.

Just then, a charming handsome man with a tailored suit and greased back hair walked up on stage.

"Hello everyone." he greeted with a very charming voice. Most of the ladies of the restaurant were awed by the man's handsomeness.

"My name is Don Leflue'. I will be conducting a band called Roses and Kisses. It will be stunning, so this is a chance to have a slow dance with your partner. Your dreams will come true as you dance with your heart's choice. So please don't be shy and come up to the dance floor with your partner." Don suggested.

All of the couples immediately started to go onto the dance floor.

Alex stood up, looked at Daren, and smiled. "Wanna dance?" she asked.

That question made Daren blush, "Well...I..uh-."

He was cut off when Alex grabbed his hand which made Daren blush even more. "Oh-I...uh." he began.

"Don't talk, just push out all of your nerves and troubles." Alex whispered.

Daren smiled and he led Alex to the dance floor. When they arrived, Daren put his arms around Alex's waist and she encircled her hands around his neck. Alex and Daren were in a gaze, as their feet move to the beat as they were dancing. Jaden looked disgusted as that drooling little scumbag was putting his arms around his little girl, he can even see one of his hands were too close to her butt. Jaden was grinding his teeth, a worried Seten noticed his father's emotion.

"What's up dad?" Seten asked after taking a bite out of his bread-stick.

"Just look!" Jaden commanded.

Seten looked and he saw Alex dancing with a drooling Daren having his arms around Alex. Seten's eyes widened and he also grind-ed his teeth with anger.

"What are we going to do ,dad?" Seten quickly asked.

"We are going to stop this, that's what." Jaden answered with boiling anger in his tone. He turned around and saw a waiter, with two filled wine glasses on his tray.

"Hey waiter!" Jaden called.

"How can I help you sir?" the waiter asked.

"I have a job for you."

To be continued...


	6. Caution: Duh Duh Duh

**Caution: Duh Duh Duh**

"Yes sir?" the waiter asked.

"Do you want to earn some extra cash?" Jaden asked while pulling out his wallet from his pocket.

The waiter's eyes widened with excitement. " I'm proud to assists you in your services." the waiter calmly said, hiding his excitement.

Jaden pointed at Daren who was on the dance floor. "See that boy over there?" he whispered.

"Yes sir." the waiter said.

"I want you to pour wine from your wine glass on him." Jaden instructed.

"Are you sure sir?" the confused waiter asked.

"Look, do you want to make some extra bucks?", the young boy nodded his head. "Then pour the glass!" Jaden commanded.

"Yes sir." the young waiter said and then he walked away.

On the dance floor...

'I'm in heaven.' Alex thought as she was in the arms of the dreamy Daren.

"Is everything alright?" Daren asked.

"Everything is perfect." Alex answered with a smile on her face.

Daren smiled, "I'm glad, because after this I'm taking you to a movie."

'and maybe something else.' Daren thought with lust in his mind.

The young waiter that Jaden assigned walked up to them and he 'accidentally' tripped which made him spill the wine directly in front of Daren. Daren now had a big red stain on his shirt.

"What the-" Daren cried.

"I'm so sorry sir. I-" the waiter began while dabbing his shirt stain with a napkin, then he was cut off when Alex snatched the napkin.

"What's your problem!" Alex hissed.

"I'm so sorry." the waiter apologized sincerely.

"Yeah, well...watch where you're going next time." Alex said as he tried to get the stain off of Daren's shirt. The waiter apologized again, then he bowed and he walked away.

"I don't think it's going to come off." Alex said while trying to get the stain off.

"It's ok. I have a spare shirt in my car." Daren said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Alex said. Then they headed back to their table to collect their things.

Moments later...

"They're leaving." Seten said.

"I guess we're going to the movies now." Jaden said with a quirky smile.

"What about our food?" Seten asked.

"Hey waiter, can you box our food?" Jaden asked. The waiter nodded his head and he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm just going to pay now." Jaden said as he was getting out his wallet. He left the money on the table.

"Here's your food, sir." a waiter said giving Jaden the food.

"Thanks, and the money is on the table." Jaden said, but before he and Seten could leave, the waiter that Jaden hired to pour the wine approached him.

"Hey, you said I get money." the young waiter said.

Jaden gave him $20 for his services.

" 20 bucks? You know for ten more bucks I can-" the waiter was cut off when Jaden and Seten left him.

"Sir?"

…...

Jaden immediately was speeding down the streets with his car while following Daren's car.

"Man, I wonder what the boy is now doing with my little girl." Jaden said to himself.

"There it is!" Seten pointed out as he saw the theater called "Starz".

Jaden got a parking spot far away from Daren's car, but it was a good space.

Moments later...

Daren and Alex got their tickets to see the movie called "The Rose Of Flames.". They arrived at the concession stand, and the aroma of popcorn filled the air.

"I've always wanted to see Rose of Flames." Alex said cheerfully. Daren smiled at the girl.

"Would you like something from the concessions?" Daren asked.

"Umm, I'll just have a coke." Alex said.

At the door...

Jaden and Seten walked into the movie theater's main entrance. Jaden looked and he saw Alex waiting for her date.

"It's Alex." Jaden whispered and he immediately dragged Seten and they hid behind a movie advertising poster.

"What do we do?" Seten asked.

"Let me think!" Jaden hissed.

"They're going inside." Seten pointed out as he saw Alex and Daren enter theater 12.

"Let's move in." Jaden said.

"Ok. Seten confirmed.

…...

Daren escorted Alex to their seats. Alex sat down, but she noticed that Daren wasn't sitting.

"Sit down Daren." Alex said

Daren noticed her beautiful voice.

"Oh, I...uh, I have to go to the bathroom." Daren stuttered. "Be right back."

Daren walked into the bathroom. He fixed up his hair, and then he splashed water in his face.

Daren was very confused. He needed Alex, he loved everything about her, and he couldn't wait. Although, he knew about Jaden's warning, the part about not feeling her was intimidating him. He wanted his hands to venture every part of her body. If he wanted to explore his date, he'll have to do it secretly.

"Having fun?" a voice asked.

Startled, Daren turned around and he saw a young brunette with an angry pair of caramel eyes.

"I-I am." he stuttered.

"I hope your fun is not what I'm thinking, because if it is, things won't end to well for you." Seten warned.

"S-seten?" Daren stuttered.

"Don't tell my sister that I'm here." Seten warned again.

"O-ok." Daren confirmed.

Daren ran out of the bathroom and he remembered that if he did anything wrong, Jaden will destroy him, and he might give his remains to Seten.

Daren walked back to his seat and he sat next to the stunning Alex.

"Where were you?" Alex angrily asked.

"I was in the bathroom." Daren answered.

"You missed 15 minutes of the movie." Alex hissed.

"I'm sorry." Daren apologized.

Alex rolled her eyes, but Daren couldn't see it because it was too dark. Daren wanted to make Alex feel better, so he slowly wrapped his arm around her.

Meanwhile, Jaden and Seten were hiding in the very back row of the movie.

"Crap! He has his arms around her again." Jaden said with a bit of discuss in his tone.

Jaden was thinking about a way to stop the lecher without drawing attention, because there were other people in the theater trying to enjoy the movie.

Seten nudged his arm, which made Jaden give him the 'What?' glance at him.

"I may have an idea." Seten said. Jaden arched an eyebrow at the young man.

"Watch and see." Seten said.

Jaden eyed curiously at his boy as Seten was walking up to a teenaged boy.

"Hey, I'll give you 20 bucks for your large popcorn." Seten whispered.

"Sure." the teen said as he was giving Seten the popcorn and receiving his 20 bucks.

Seten walked over to his father who was confused about this.

"Watch this." Seten said.

The young man chucked the popcorn box filled with popcorn at his sister and her date, who were sitting six rows away from him. The salty mess landed on Alex and Daren.

"What the-" Jaden mumbled in surprise

"Quick! Hide!" Seten said as he pulled his father's collar down and they ducked behind the seats.

Daren and Alex instinctively looked behind them.

"Today is not my best day."Daren commented.

"Some people are just immature." Alex complained.

"Well, we're not going to let a little salty mess stop us right?" Daren asked with a warm smile.

Alex's chocolate brown eyes glittered and she warmly smiled. "Oh Daren." she whispered dreaming.

Daren's smile got warmer and he wrapped his arm around Alex, and she rested her head on the boy's shoulder.

Seten was very confused. 'That's funny, I thought I could create a mood killing moment.' he thought.

Jaden felt very displeased. He grabbed his son's collar and dragged him outside of the theater without drawing any attention.

Outside of the theater, Jaden released the young man from his grip.

"What in the world were you trying to do?" Jaden asked angrily.

Seten shrugged his shoulders and he looked at the ground. "I was trying to, you know... break the mushy lovey dovey thing they're having."

"That didn't stop anything at all." Jaden hissed.

Jaden gave Seten a mild slap on the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Seten cried as he was rubbing the back of his head.

"For what you just pulled off." Jaden growled.

"What do we do now?" Seten asked.

"We wait." Jaden answered.

To be continued...


	7. Caution: Lover's Peak

**Caution: Lover's Peak**

"What time does the movie end?" Jaden asked.

"9:30" Seten answered.

"What time is it?" Jaden asked.

"9:29." Seten said after looking at his watch.

"They should be heading out, so let's hide behind the advertising poster." Jaden commanded.

"Ok." Seten said as they quickly hid behind a poster

Alex and Daren walked out of the theater.

"I loved the action in that movie!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yeah, but the jokes were a bit cheesy." Daren said.

"Yeah, but Jack and Ellen did eventually kissed under the stars, and I find that pretty romantic." Alex commented.

"Yeah, but I saw a couple of teenagers making out next to us when they kissed." Daren said to his date.

"Good for them." Alex said.

Daren eyed his beauty, man he wanted to take her here and now. He was in a trance, like a kid to an ice cream truck. Like the kids with the ice cream, he's gotta have her, he wanted to feel her lips on his, he wanted to "play" with her, but because of her father, he was too afraid.

"I should probably take you home, Alex." Daren suggested.

_'Damn and I was having so much fun.'_ Alex thought. "Sure, but I do want to go to this place before we go home."

"What's that?" Daren asked.

"Lover's Peak." Alex said. "my brother ended his date there."

Daren immediately froze when he heard Seten's name. It brought shivers to his spine, and he also started to think about Jaden's glare and threat, he meant business and he has his son on his side.

_'I'm going to have nightmares.'_ Daren thought. "Alright Alex, I'll take you to the peak." Daren said.

Alex smiled and Daren gave her a small smile, and they walked out of the theater.

"Did he just say he'll take her to Lover's Peak?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, do you remember the story?" Seten asked.

Jaden defiantly remembered, his son was about to get a girl pregnant there, but thank goodness, he can control his hormones. But, he 100% did not trust Daren, the lecher. Jaden felt his anger once again, but this time, if he finds his daughter, he's going to take her home.

"Let's Go!" Jaden commanded.

Seten gave a nod and then they quickly ran to the car.

In Daren's car...

"Wow, this place has a nice view." Alex said whilst looking at the stars with awe.

When she faced him, Daren just gave her a small but nervous smile. Man, Daren so wanted her. He couldn't take it, he was in a lustful trance. His thoughts were stopped when Alex put her hand on his, which made him blush lightly.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Daren." Alex said with a beautiful smile.

"M-me...too." Daren stuttered.

"and Alex." Daren said which made Alex face him. "You're a very special girl, and I love having you with me." Daren said sincerely.

Alex blushed so much, but before she could thank him, he kissed her lips and she kissed back making a very good passion between them, making Daren relaxed...and very horny.

Jaden finally found a parking spot and then he and Seten got out of the car.

"Ok, I lost him on our way here, so we will have to find his car." Jaden said.

"I remember that is was a white car, but that's it." Seten said.

"So we'll have to search in every white car." Jaden said.

Seten looked at the cars, and most of them were white. "But there's so many." Seten complained.

"Your sister is out with some pervert, and all you can think about is the many cars here?." Jaden growled and Seten nodded his head.

Jaden rolled his eyes. "Just help me find Alex." he said annoyed. Seten nodded his head and they began their search in separate ways.

Jaden walked up to a random white car.

He knocked on one of the doors, "ALRIGHT BOY, WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!" he demanded with absolute rage.

A frightened guy put down his car window.

"Y-your daughter?" he stuttered.

Jaden felt embarrassed that it was not the guy he was looking for. He smiled quirky and rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe, sorry about that."

The man was still frightened. "Hehe, it's alright." he said as he was closing the window.

_'This is going to take a while.' _Jaden thought as he was continuing his search for his beloved daughter.

To be continued...

Me: you hear that Onno, someone will take you.

Onno: YEAH!

Me: Shut up!

Onno: who is it?

Me:Typloshion

Onno: Oh crap O_o I hope it's a girl.

Me: …...me too. -. _ -. (I bet it's a Pokemon)


	8. Caution: HormonesWin

**Caution: Hormones... Win**

Alex and her handsome...but lecherous date Daren were still making out in the car. Alex felt passion between them, but what Daren felt is the feeling of lust. Alex had no idea about her date's true intentions, they felt like roses but they were made of plastic, which symbolizes the fake love Daren has for her.

They took a break from kissing and Daren cupped Alex's chin and he pulled her head closer to him.

"Alex, this is incredible." Daren whispered in the young girl's ear.

Alex just felt his warm breath on her ear, which made her more relaxed. Alex smiled at this pleasure which caused Daren to get more horny whilst nibbling her ear. Daren felt her delicate skin, when lust powered his mind, he forgot all of his worries, even Jaden's threats were forgotten.

And that's a bad thing...

They started kissing again, but Alex felt something on her breasts...it was Daren's hand giving her breasts a squeeze. Alex opened her eyes and she gasped and quickly separated from Daren's lips.

"Daren?...what the..-" she started to say until Daren place one of his fingers on her lips to shush the girl.

"Alex, you are the most eye catching beauty I've ever seen." he commented whilst looking deeply into her eyes.

Alex didn't know how to react. Daren's face started to change from a handsome loving smile to an evil smirk,which made Alex confused.

"Are you ok, Daren?" she nervously asked.

"I feel more than ok, sweetheart." he answered in a viscous tone.

"Really?" Alex asked.

Daren placed two gripping hands on both of her shoulders which made Alex gasped.

"I want you, I crave, for you, I NEED you!" Daren whispered with an evil smile.

Alex looked at her now creepy looking date, "You need me?" her voice cracked on her word 'need'.

Daren smiled wickedly as he looked down to her cleavage showing from her dress, which made him very excited.

"You want this." he whispered seductively.

Alex stood her ground and she glared at the lecher.

"Look, this is something that YOU want." Alex seriously said.

"Every girl wished to be in your position." Daren whispered.

Alex's glare was more fierce. "I'm not like those other girls."

Daren snickered, then he slammed his lips violently on Alex's. The beauty was trying to escape his grip, but he was too strong for her.

_'Damn, he's been working out.'_ Alex thought.

She felt a hand slip under the skirt part of the dress. Daren navigated himself to her panties under the skirt. He used his other hand to squeeze both of her breasts. Alex felt cold icy shivers down her spine, she felt like she couldn't do anything as his hand was trying to reach inside her panties. Daren defiantly did not have the touch of love, his touch was cruel and intimidating, like a bully or like...a cold ice hearted murderer.

"Daren...why?" she whispered in despair.

Just as things were about to get bad, the car door's window was punched and the glass shattered by a man standing outside of the car.

Daren stopped his assault and he turned to the guy who broke his window.

"What the hell!-" Daren started but he was cut when the man's eye color turned into Yubel's colored eyes.

Daren felt a little nervous about the man's eyes. Daren stared closely at the man and when he finally figure out the owner of the figure...he peed in his pants.

"H-hello." Daren stuttered.

The man's eyes glowed with anger and RAGE!

"Y-you Bastard!" the man growled.

Daren felt sweatier than after his sports practices, the man just grew angrier by the second.

" HOW DARE YOU ASSUALT MY DAUGHTER, YOU ASSHOLE !" the man yelled.

"Sir?" Daren asked nervously.

" It's me." Jaden said, but his voice sounds different...more darker.

Jaden grabbed Daren's collar and he pulled him out of the car. Jaden held the boy by his collar. He decided to make the grip tighter, which made Daren yelp in pain.

"You heeded my warning, you lech." Jaden growled.

Daren's eyes widened some more. "I'm sorry." he quickly apologized.

"You harassed MY LITTLE GIRL!" Jaden said with rage.

Daren sweated like crazy, and he even coughed some blood, from being nervous...too nervous.

"I'm so...sorry." he said between his coughs.

Jaden just glared at him which made Daren feel numb.

"What are you going to do to me?" Daren asked regretting his stupid decision.

"I'm not going to kill you...instead your new home will be at Skull's Cell." Jaden said and then he threw the boy to the ground.

Daren manage to rise up weakly. His eye's started to widened as he looked at the angry man's face. He remembered what Skull's Cell is, and it's not a pretty place. People would rather die than to go there.

"Isn't Skull's Cell...the most dangerous prison to stay in and it's for the most notorious of criminals?" Daren nervously asked as he was coughing blood.

Jaden smirked and his glare intensified, "Yes, and you will stay there forever until your death." Jaden fiercely whispered. Daren started to say something, but he was knocked out because Jaden gave one last punch in the lecher's face, which made Daren pass out until the police arrived.

…...

After the cops came and took Daren, Jaden rushed to see if his beautiful daughter was ok. Alex was still in Daren's car crying softly, she had never been so disrespected like that in her life. What Daren could of accomplished if her father wasn't around was terrible to even think about. She felt betrayed by love, she felt her salty cheeks flow down like a river. Her face was buried in her hands as she cried about what her date had done to her...but Daren didn't get his way.

She heard a knock on her window. She slowly took her hands off her face and she looked at the person who knocked on her window, and that was her father. She opened the door and removed herself inside from inside the car.

"Alex, are you ok?" Jaden quickly and anxiously asked.

"I'm fine, Daddy." Alex silently answered whilst tears were slipping out of her eyes.. "but he-" she started.

Jaden interrupted her with a big embrace. Alex returned it and she started to cry. He stroked Alex's long blond hair and he tightly but warmly embrace her.

"Shhh. It's alright." Jaden whispered. Alex felt her father's love all around her, which made her feel secured like a fort. Her father was like a lamb all sweet and kind and sometimes funny, but he can be a lion all fierce and aggressive when his loved ones are threatened or hurt.

"Daddy?" Alex whispered back.

"It's ok...Daddy's got you." Jaden assured her as Alex buried her face in his chest.

To be continued...


End file.
